


The Most Dangerous Game

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humiliation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "He was playing with fire here, Will was aware of that. Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper, he was a cannibal, he framed Will for his crimes. Yet, Will still found himself coming back to the man. He couldn’t help himself..."Takes place in the middle of Season 2, probably a little after the death of Randall Tier.(Alternatively titled: 'That One Where Special Agent Will Graham gets Railed by his Psychiatrist')
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while but I finally did it!
> 
> Will's genitals are referred to as a vagina/pussy/cunt/etc... and cock/penis/etc... for what would technically be the clitoris of a trans male on hormone therapy that hasn't gotten any kind of bottom surgery.  
> I use these terms for myself as a trans man but I know many people like me don't so this is just a heads up for those who might not find the words I'm using in this fic comfortable!

He was playing with fire here, Will was aware of that. Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper, he was a cannibal, he framed Will for his crimes. Yet, Will still found himself coming back to the man. He couldn’t help himself. For the longest time they’d been dancing around the unspoken but obvious feelings they had for each other, they knew that the other reciprocated those feelings, but neither said anything. It was like both of them were trying to push the other into confessing before they did. It was apparent in the way Hannibal touched him, those firm yet caring caresses, the way the doctor often stood too close for comfort-- their faces almost touching, the way he’d cradle Will’s face in his hands, or hook his finger under the agent’s chin and turn Will to face him. It was apparent in the way Will spoke to Hannibal, the snide remarks, the backtalk, the way he’d change his tone of voice whilst talking with him-- his voice becoming low and purring, kittenish in tone. The way he called Hannibal ‘Doctor Lecter’ was salacious and downright taunting. This game of theirs was draining for both men, their patience wearing paper-thin at this point. They were in Lecter’s office one night, it wasn’t clear how they got onto the topic of Will’s college years but there they were. 

“College was pretty rough for me. I lived like a goddamn Ninja Turtle,” the two men were seated, facing each other as Will recounted his experience.  
“I was a theatre kid back in high school and college, and then I changed my mind and switched to criminology and forensics part-way through my freshman year,” the agent paused for a moment, studying Hannibal intently noticing small minute details that made him heat up and shift uncomfortably. He was originally planning on getting Hannibal to cave first but at this point, Will just wanted to be absolutely ruined by that man. So he stood up, pacing a bit to cool his nerves as he tried to take the figurative next-step-forward.  
“I read this book way back in high school called ‘The Most Dangerous Game’. It’s about a man who’s stranded on a desert island inhabited by another man who’s a famous hunter. The hunter got bored with hunting just animals so he takes the survivors of nearby shipwrecks captive and gives them the challenge of evading him for three days while he’s hunting them down, if the survivor’s successful they’re allowed to leave. So the two chase each other in a game of cat and mouse almost, and it ends with the man killing the hunter and taking his place.”

“What made you think of that?” Hannibal asked, definitely knowing what Will was trying to do. 

“It’s reminiscent of our relationship, I think,” he started. “I’ve tried to hunt you, you tried to hunt me. But this game that we’re playing has gone on long enough don’t you think, Doctor Lecter?”  
Will saw something change in Hannibal’s eyes as soon as he used the man’s title while speaking to him. There was a sense of hunger in his eyes. Lust, yes, but also something almost predatory; as if he was deciding whether to eat Will or mount him. Which was terrifying yet arousing at the same time. Will had positioned himself beside the ladder in the office, watching Hannibal stand up and make his way over to him, slowly but with intent, like a predator stalking its prey.

“Are you suggesting we fight to the death?” Hannibal said, at this point goading Will into confessing.

“No, Doctor,” he made direct eye contact with the other man, an eyebrow cocked up as a sign of attitude. Soon enough Hannibal was mere inches away from Will who was leaning against the ladder, his breathing a little shaky due to the tension in the air.  
“You’re a smart man, you must know what I’m insinuating.”

“I do,” Hannibal reached out, taking Will’s face in his hands, hovering close to his partner’s lips, the two men almost touching. The younger man let out a small shaky sigh, breaking eye contact for a moment; swallowing, Hannibal watching Will’s Adam's-apple bob, he looked back up to Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Are you going to fuck me then, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked, voice low and breathy but feigning innocence as if he didn’t know what Hannibal was about to do to him. He cringed a little internally, noting how he sounded like some whiny virginal brat but then noting how Hannibal reacted to it. The doctor’s eyes flashed with some deep monstrous unnamable emotion that resembled a combination of hunger, arousal, and possessiveness. Hannibal mashed their faces together, kissing him roughly, his teeth scraping against Will’s lips as he slipped his tongue into the agent’s mouth. It took him a moment to register what was happening, but when he did, Will kissed back enthusiastically, his hands gripping onto Hannibal’s suit-clad shoulders for dear life. Hannibal moved onwards, getting to work on unbuttoning his partner’s flannel shirt, letting the flannel and the coat over it fall off Will’s shoulder and onto the floor, and then removing the t-shirt that was underneath. His mouth attacked the soft unmarred skin of Will’s neck, nipping, sucking, and biting at the soft skin reveling at the small noises his companion made. His hands trailed down to Will’s chest, deft fingers tracing the faint scars underneath the younger man’s nipples appraisingly, worshipping the marks almost. Hannibal was already aware of Will’s identity, he’d seen it on his medical records and they’d talked about it during their sessions a few times-- which was easier for both of them considering the fact that they were about to be intimate and that it would’ve been very unwise and embarrassing for Will to have to explain his lack of a penis to his psychiatrist on the spot. The older man moved his lips to the other man’s chest, tongue laving at a nipple while a hand massaged the other. A low desperate moan slipped from Will’s mouth, the back of his head hitting the ladder as he watched Hannibal’s mouth move further down his body, his hands gripping the ladder so hard his knuckles were white. The doctor’s hands landed on his jeans, the agent waiting anxiously to be stripped of all his clothing. Hannibal instead grabbed Will by the wrist and brought him to his office desk. The man before him murmured an order,

“On your knees,” the authority and dominance in Hannibal’s voice made him shiver and Will had no other wish but to obey him. He sank to the floor, unbuttoning his psychiatrist’s trousers and palming his length through his underwear, feeling the fairly sizable bulge clothed by his undergarments. Hannibal took his suit jacket off, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, then caressing Will’s cheek, encouraging the young man to continue. Will took his partner’s cock out from the confines of his underwear. his heart stuttered as he looked at it,

“Holy shit,” it was fucking huge, above average in length but also unfathomably thick, that thing would split him in half. Will swallowed, staring at the cock in his hands in disbelief: Hannibal Lecter was fucking hung. If he’d known this information beforehand, then he would’ve done this a lot sooner. He forced himself out of his head, focusing on stroking Hannibal off. He tentatively brought his lips and tongue to the head of his partner’s cock, licking at it like a kitten before running his tongue along the underside of the large thick thing before delving down onto it with his mouth his hand jerking off the last bit of length that his mouth couldn’t take. Will looked up at Hannibal through long lashes and hooded eyes, noticing the pang of arousal in the man’s eyes as he threaded his fingers through Will’s hair and held his gaze with him. Hannibal had yet to make a sound other than sighs of pleasure and since Will was a petulant brat at times and he wanted to hear more. He hollowed his cheeks suddenly hearing a low moan from him. Eventually, he was yanked by the hair off the doctor’s cock and bent over the desk. 

“You’re quite skilled with your mouth,” Hannibal pointed out, murmuring into Will’s ear as he got to work undoing the agent’s trousers and letting them fall to the floor. Will scoffed,

“I sucked a lot of dick in college too,” the older man made an amused hum as he massaged the other’s bare pert ass, admiring the slick chubby pinkish lips of the younger man’s pussy  
“Though, you’re probably the biggest I’ve had. I don’t know how you’re going to fit inside me.”  
Hannibal didn’t respond, he wordlessly pushed a finger inside him, making Will choke out a moan, rocking his hips back against Hannibal’s hand. He moaned louder when his partner slid in a second finger, and then a third, fingering him with precision and skill. Something from the deep recesses of Will’s mind brought forth a word that he’d regret saying as soon as it left his mouth,  
“Fuck, Doctor Lecter.”

“What was that, Will?” Hannibal asked, his voice slightly smug. Will felt his face heat up and he cursed under his mouth,

“I’m not repeating myself.”  
Hannibal shrugged as he removed his fingers, licking off Will’s juices on his digits. He took his cock in his hand and pushed himself inside the younger man’s pussy, sighing in pleasure as the other let out a wanton keen.

“I never knew you were such a dirty boy,” Hannibal said, the man’s words taunting Will, making him squirm. Hannibal Lecter was a demon. That man knew exactly how to push his buttons and drive him crazy and it was unfair. The doctor got to business, slowly thrusting in and out of his patient, strong warm hands seizing the boy’s hips. 

“Yeah, well I didn’t know you were the Chesapeake Ripper but here we are,” Will grunted out, only to yelp after receiving a slap to the ass. Hannibal leaned over Will’s body, driving his cock further inside the moaning man beneath him as he mumbled into his ear, his thrusts becoming rougher in the process,

“Such a clever boy for figuring it out,” Will inhaled sharply at the praise, knowing how fucked he was. Hannibal had probably figured out by now how to push him over the edge, the praise and roughness becoming almost unbearable.  
“And such a slut for fucking the Ripper even after you figured it out.”  
Will moaned rather loudly, it coming out as more of a pathetic needy whine,

“Oh fuck me,” he said, complaining how much of a wreck he was more than anything else. Hannibal took a hand and wrapped it around his neck, Will moaning at the pleasurable feeling of pressure he felt. One particular thrust hit him square on in his g-spot, his body shaking as he yowled almost.  
“Doctor Lecter, please,” he managed to get out before making another loud moan. He could feel Hannibal’s cock twitch inside him as he spoke. Hannibal reached down to touch Will’s aching little cock, jerking him off as he fucked him with brutal strength and speed, hitting that bundle of nerves inside him without warning. The hand that was around his neck traveled back to his hips, probably going to leave a bruise afterward. It felt so good, Will found himself unable to control his voice. There was a certain level of shame in the realization he was being reduced to a loud needy slut by the Chesapeake Ripper of all people. That added a layer of arousal to the situation, Will Graham was tasked in catching the infamous killer and here he was bent over a table getting his brains fucked out by the Ripper instead. At this point he couldn’t care that much, Hannibal Lecter was a persuasive man after all and it was becoming apparent how Hannibal felt about Will and how Will felt about Hannibal. The culmination of shame, attraction, arousal, and physical stimulation in the moment became too much for Will. He tightened around Hannibal’s length, crying out in pleasure as his body was wracked with one of the best orgasms he’d had in his life so far. Hannibal kept seeking out his own orgasm while Will recovered from his own. He felt a spike of hot arousal stab him at the realization that there was no barrier between his pussy-- more importantly his womb, and Hannibal’s cock. Nothing was stopping Hannibal from coming inside him and potentially knocking him up. Sure, it wasn’t completely unprotected sex since he was on birth control but Will usually had his partners use condoms as well just to be safe. Oh god, what if he actually got pregnant? It’d almost be funny, an FBI agent being too much of a slut to not have sex with the goddamn Chesapeake Ripper and getting pregnant because of it. He’d be carrying a cannibalistic serial killer’s baby, Hannibal’s baby-- which scarily enough, Will couldn’t find himself to care beyond mere sexually arousing speculation. Best case scenario, nothing happens. Worst case scenario, he has to tell Hannibal and they either keep it somehow or he gets an abortion. Hannibal’s thrusts became erratic and more brutal as he neared climax,

“Will, what--” Hannibal began, the man below him understanding what he was trying to say.

“Come inside me! Come inside me, please,” Will replied breathlessly, he could feel Hannibal twitch inside him at the command, before the doctor let out a snarl and came inside the agent, filling him with hot virile seed. The two stayed in place catching their breath before Hannibal pulled out, admiring his work. Will made a small tired mewl at the loss of his partner’s cock and the sensation of come leaking slowly out his wrecked pussy. Hannibal made a small noise of approval as he wiped Will down with a handkerchief, cleaning up the mess they’d made inside him. Then he helped the young man up into a seated position on one of the chairs in the office after he pulled up the agent’s trousers and let him button them back up. Will sighed in exhaustion,

“I expect you’re not the kind of guy who fucks someone in his office and then sends them home. You’re gonna buy me dinner after this right?” he half-joked, hoping there’d be a next time or even more of it tonight.

“I’ll take you back to my place and I’ll make dinner, does that sound alright?”  
Will scoffed an affectionate smile seeping onto his face,

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me validation,, I worked hard on this one and I'd love to hear if any of you liked it!


End file.
